


spellbound by a starry sky

by akamine_chan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky feels safe, pressed between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spellbound by a starry sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts), [hill121212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hill121212/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AU: Pre-Serum Steve / Bucky / Post-SerumSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78356) by hill-hill-hill. 



> Written for Lucifuge's birthday, prompted by this gorgeous art by Tumblr user Hill-Hill-Hill. I have a thing for self-cest, you might call it a kink, and Luce is really into CA:WS, so it's all good. Beta by Ande and Dark_Siren, title from Etta James' version of "At Last".

He feels safe, pressed between them, and that, more than anything else, turns him on. One Steve, the new Steve, is holding him from behind, arms wrapped around his naked chest, and the other Steve, _his_ Steve, on his knees in front of him. Bucky's trapped, he can't escape even if he wanted to. But they make him feel _safe_ and that makes him ache with want.

He hasn't felt safe in a long, long time.

"Kiss his stomach," Steve says, a hot whisper at his ear, and Steve does, pressing soft, wet kisses to the flat plane of his belly, lips brushing against the trail of hair there. It tickles, a little, and Bucky bites his lip and struggles not to squirm.

Bucky wants more, wants Steve's wicked mouth lower, but he's not in control any more. It's Steve who's in charge, strong hands dragging across Bucky's chest to flick at his nipples, fingernails scraping and pulling a sound out of Bucky's throat, low and needy. 

"So gorgeous," Steve murmurs, and Bucky's not sure who he's talking about. There's something about the sight of Steve on his knees that's riveting. He's teasing, fingers plucking that the button of his pants, and Bucky can't breathe, he's suffocating on how much he feels.

"Take his pants off," Steve says, and Steve obeys, but he takes his time. Bucky groans, because Steve was always such a contradiction, angelic good looks and the personality of a trickster. Bucky spent most of his formative years getting blamed for the pranks that Steve played, because no one believed that such an innocent looking boy could be so damn evil.

Nothing's changed in the years since, except now there are _two_ of them.

Steve tugs and Bucky's pants and boxers are sliding down over his thighs, and he's suddenly aware of the fact that both Steve and Steve, old and new, are still fully dressed, while he's anything but. "God," he moans, leaning back into Steve's arms. He can feel Steve's dick, pressing up against his ass, and he can't help grinding back a little.

"Is he hard? " Steve asks.

Steve chuckles wickedly, breath warm against Bucky's dick. "Oh, yeah."

Bucky feels the heat of a blush sweeping up to his cheeks. He's so easy for these two, but somehow, he feels no shame. He tries to grab at Steve's head, pull him closer, but Steve catches his metal hand and threads their fingers together. Bucky manages to cup the nape of Steve's neck with his good hand, playing with the fine hairs there.

It's every wet dream he had as a teenager, but _more_. It's almost too much.

Steve pinches his nipples, hard, and it's like a bolt of lightning streaking through his blood, making his back arch. His head rests against Steve's shoulder, and Steve nuzzles close, biting gently at the lobe of Bucky's ear.

Bucky shivers; he's so damn close and they've barely touched him. "Please," he says, voice rough.

"Suck him, slowly," Steve orders, and Steve's good at following directions when it suits him, he's careful and almost delicate about it. His mouth is hot and wet and perfect, Bucky shudders and when he looks down, the sight almost makes him come, because it's Steve, his best friend, the one who'd stolen his heart all those years ago.

"How's it feel, Buck?"

Bucky knows that if he doesn't answer, Steve will stretch out this moment until Bucky's begging for it. Maybe that's what they want. "God," he gasps helplessly. "Tight, oh hell, 's too much, too much—"

"You can take it," Steve murmurs, and Steve hums in agreement. The vibration makes him shudder and he bucks his hips, testing his limits. But they have it under control, one braces his hands against Bucky's hips, the other wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and holding him still. 

"Please," he whispers. 

"He's so good with his tongue, isn't he, Buck?" Steve murmurs, and yes, Steve _is_ really good with his mouth. Bucky briefly wonders where, when Steve picked up those particular skills. The surge of jealousy makes him tighten his fingers on Steve's neck, but then Steve distracts him by pinching his nipple hard. He lifts up onto his toes, he can't help it, it _hurts_ , but it feels so damn good at the same time. Steve makes a muffled sound of protest at the movement and when Bucky looks down, he moans, because Steve's watching him, blue eyes bright and curious. 

"I'm gonna—"

"No," Steve says, and there's a thread of command in his voice. "Not until I say."

Bucky scrabbles for the tattered remains of his control. "No, I can't, Steve, please—" Bucky's more than ready to beg, to promise anything if they'll just let him come. He's on the edge, his body tense like a coiled spring, and he curls his toes into the carpet in an effort to hold on. . . 

Bucky blinks the sweat out of his eyes, and gasps when Steve does something with his tongue that sends fire rushing along his nerves. He tries to shake loose from Steve's grip on his metal hand, but Steve won't let go, and Bucky is hyper aware of the damage he can do with his arm. He keeps his good hand soft and gentle on Steve's nape, and it twists something in his stomach when Steve shivers under his touch. 

"He's really good at this, isn't he, Buck?" Steve asks. "And he makes a pretty picture, doesn't he, sucking your cock like he was born to it?"

Bucky's knees start to buckle at the stream of filth being whispered in his ear.

"Steve, please, I need to come, please—" His voice is thready, and Steve chuckles softly. 

"All right, Buck, I guess you've been good." He tightens his fingers on Bucky's waist. "Make him come, Steve."

And suddenly, Bucky's bad hand is loose, and Steve's cupping his balls, squeezing them carefully. "Oh, Christ, Steve, Steve—" and Steve sucks harder, bobbing his head and swallowing around Bucky's cock, it's too much. He comes and the rush of pleasure makes him sway a little, dizzy and shaking. Steve holds him up, arm firm around his chest, keeps him on his feet while Steve licks him clean, humming happily and sending aftershocks ricocheting through Bucky's body. "Oh, fuck," he says, shivering. He makes a sound of protest and his hips try to twitch away from Steve's mouth. "I can't—"

"Maybe next time he won't stop," Steve says. "Maybe he'll make you come again, and again." Bucky shudders as Steve climbs to his feet. 

"Oh, yeah," Steve agrees, and he goes up on his toes to kiss Bucky, sweet and slow. He grins and Bucky remembers that smile, it's the one that says Steve's pleased with himself. He's sure that same expression is on the other Steve's face.

Bucky wants to say something, wants to put into words what he feels, but he can't. Words don't come easily to him, after all that Hydra did. He kisses Steve back, secure in the knowledge that they'll keep him upright, and tries to put everything he's feeling into his kiss.

Steve pulls back. "I know, Bucky."

Steve tightens his arms around Bucky. "Let's get you into bed. Got a long day tomorrow."

"But what about—" He makes a vague hand gesture and gets kissed again for his effort.

"We can wait."

Bucky nods, suddenly exhausted. It's late, and he spent all day squinting at the computer, trying to pull up memories of H.Y.D.R.A. locations. "Yeah," he slurs. "Sounds good." He hikes up his pants and does the button back up.

Each Steve takes a hand and they pull him into the bedroom. Steve pops the button and pushes Bucky's pants down again, and he steps out of them, kicking them toward the laundry hamper in the corner. One of them _tsks_ at him, but he doesn't care. He'll clean it up in the morning. His eyes are drooping, and he can feel himself fading fast. 

Steve, small and infinitely familiar, crawls into bed, wriggling under the covers. He holds them up. "Get in," he says, and Bucky does. The other Steve slides into bed behind him, and Bucky finds himself sandwiched in between them. 

There's no place in the world he'd rather be.

-fin-


End file.
